


Lost

by nolifeisenough



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifeisenough/pseuds/nolifeisenough
Summary: The junkyard has always been, and will always be, their home. It feels safe, something Chloe doesn't take for granted.





	Lost

_ “No one's ever lost forever. _ _   
_ _ When they die they go away, _ _   
_ _ But they will visit you occasionally. _ _   
_ __ Do not be afraid.”

-Amanda Palmer,  _ Lost _

 

...

 

The junkyard has always been, and will always be, their home. It's rare for Chloe to see Rachel anywhere else, since getting expelled from Blackwell. It feels safe, something Chloe doesn't take for granted. She has every corner of the place memorized and each one holds its own memories with Rachel. There's few places she'd rather be than enjoying the view with her other half and a cigarette.

 

“Pass that sometime, will you?” Rachel groans.

 

“Light your own, drama queen.” Chloe responds with a smirk, handing her a half-empty pack of Marlboro Blacks. 

 

“You're a hog.” Rachel says, rolling her eyes. Regardless, she snatches Chloe's lighter from the dashboard and pulls one from the pack.

 

“And you have no etiquette. My lucky? Really? There's at least eight others to choose from.”

 

“Shove it.” Rachel smiles as she lights it.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment. Chloe takes a hit from her own and Rachel leans on her shoulder. She's forever grateful that the seats aren't divided and allow for moments like these. Chloe takes her free hand in her own and smiles. “I haven't seen you around for a few days. Hate to sound like a wimp, but I kind of missed you.”

 

“You too.” Rachel says passively, turning towards Chloe and wrinkling her nose. “You smell like weed.”

 

“That's never a bad thing.” Chloe points out, blowing smoke out the window.

 

“Mhm…” Rachel smirks, leaning to kiss her cheek and settling back into place. Chloe's heart flutters; she really had missed her, even if it has only been a few days. She watches Rachel’s gaze gravitate to the journal sitting on her lap and frown.

 

“Been thinking about her again?” She questions softly.

 

“A lot.” Chloe admits.

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“I… I guess so. If you don't mind.” Rachel nods encouragingly. She closes her eyes to think more clearly. “I still feel hopeful, I guess. Which, yeah, I know is stupid and she's never going to come back but- god, I can't get the idea out of my head.”

 

“I get it.” Rachel squeezes her hand. “You’ve been alone a lot, it makes sense that you'd be thinking of her.”

 

She looks down, pressing more of her weight against Rachel. “Maybe. I just- I never got closure, you know?” She sighs, smoke billowing from her mouth and nose as she does so. “She’s just... gone. And I don’t know what to do to fix that.”

 

Rachel frowns. “There's nothing  _ to  _ do. I hate to echo your mother, but letting go of the control- and the responsibility that comes with it is probably the best thing you can do for yourself. You can't move on if you're still under the illusion that you can change things.”

 

“And if I don't want to move on?” Chloe laughs softly.

 

“Then there's your problem.” Rachel smiles sympathetically. “You need to make more friends, Chloe. Being codependent is bad enough, but being codependent on someone who's not really… here…”

 

“I know.” Chloe says quietly. “It's unhealthy but, I mean, so is everything else I do. At least I'm consistent.” She flicks the burning butt out the window, dissatisfied. Rachel laughs at the expression on her face.

 

“Hey, speaking of unhealthy, you want to finish this?” She offers her half-burned cigarette, and Chloe takes it greedily. She ashes on the floor of the car and leans back. 

 

“Thank you.” She kisses the top of Rachel's head and lets go of her hand. “I'm guessing that means you have to leave?”

 

Rachel smiles sadly. “Sorry this visit was so short.”

 

“I'm just glad I got to see you. Sorry I talked so much.” Chloe says, with a similar sadness etched into the features of her face.

 

“Hey, I love listening to you. I'll see you around, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Chloe smiles. “See ya’ on the other side.”

 

And just like that, she's gone. They've been having visits like this for the past six months, and she's always gone just as quickly as she appears. Everything  _ Rachel  _ leaves along with her. Her scent, the lipstick marks on her cigarette, even the warmth of the seat beside her. 

 

Sometimes that's just how it is when you miss someone. Daydreams can seem as real as the sunlight on her skin or the cigarette burning quickly between her fingers. They can be so vivid, in fact, that she can still feel Rachel's skin against hers. She has a hard time believing she'd just smoked two cigarettes by herself. 

 

She hears footsteps approaching and quickly dries her eyes. The door opens with a creak and Max crawls in. “Ready to go- woah. You okay?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just… thinking about Rachel. You know.”

 

“Hey, we'll find her.” Max assures with her mouth slightly upturned.

 

What Rachel said, about letting go of control, echoes in her head. She knows, now, that she won't come back. She can feel it in the pit of her stomach and all she wants to do is cry, but Max is there. Taking a shaky breath, she starts the car. “Yeah. Maybe we will.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for Amanda Palmer's Lost so here's this :V


End file.
